mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Bump
Mr. Bump is the sixth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Bump *'Color': Blue *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Male *'Relatives ': Little Miss Whoops and (possibly) Little Miss Calamity *'Job': having Accident and being bumped Story Poor Mr. Bump - he’s always covered in bandages. He just can’t avoid bumping into things. His accident-prone nature has cost him many jobs; but his luck changes when Mr. Barley the farmer employs him to work in his apple orchard. Now our bumping beauty spends his time wandering around the orchard, and knocking all the apples off the trees. International publications & translations Mr. Bump appears under the titles *Monsieur Malchance (French) *Don Pupas (Spanish) *Meneer Pech/Meneertje Bots (Dutch) *Ο Κύριος Σκουντούφλης (Greek) *意外先生 (Taiwan) *꽈당씨 (Korean) *Mr. Hergwd (Welsh) *Unser Herr Schussel (German) *Fætter Bumle (Danish) *מר נזק Mar Nezek-Mr. Damage (Hebrew) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr.Barley Mr. Bump's portrait is also seen to hang on Dr. Makeyouwell's office wall in the story of Mr. Bounce. Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Bump Saturday * Mr. Birthday * Mr. Bounce * Mr. Bump and the Knight * Mr. Christmas * Mr. Fussy * Mr. Topsy-Turvy * Mr. Worry * Little Miss Birthday * Little Miss Naughty * Little Miss Scatterbrain * Little Miss Selfish * Little Miss Shy * Little Miss Somersault * Little Miss Trouble * Little Miss Whoops * Little Miss Splendid and the Princess Mr. Bump Loses his Memory In a book of the Mr. Men Library, Mr. Bump appeared in a new book - Mr. Bump Loses His Memory - in which he falls out of his bedroom window and bump his head, promptly causing him to lose his memory. He is told, by Mr. Muddle that his name is, in fact, Mr. Careful, causing our confused Mr. Bump to try several jobs for which great care is needed, such as carrying eggs and delivering milk in glass bottles. His memory is restored when he walks into a tree... and then he promptly falls into a river. The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Bump is a regular character. He keeps his looks and is always having accidents. Like Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Small, his favorite food is liverwurst sandwiches, as mentioned in the Beach episode. He lives in a square house with a black chimney and a bandaged roof. Often, Little Miss Whoops (or Little Miss Helpful) is the cause of his accidents. He also lives next door to his sister, Little Ms. Whoops, as stated on the Cartoon Network website. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Aaron Albertus and Simon Greenall. See also * Roger Hargreaves * Adam Hargreaves External links * Official Mr. Men website * Read Mr. Bump Loses His Memory Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters